Son of the God of the Sea
is the second episode of The Son of Bivalvan. Plot Ben walked into Camp Plumbers, with Rook. Tumultous applause came from the elder standing opposite Ben. (Camp Elder ): It seems like my grandson has entered camp. (Ben): Max! (Camp Elder ): I am not Max Tennyson. I am Lord Dux, god of leadership. (Ben): Yes, sir. A girl walks over, excited. (Girl): Which cabin is he in? Has he been Given? (Ben): Given? (Girl): When a God gives you a watch to transform into aliens that have their powers. I'm Julie, by the way. I was given by Lady Verdona, of love and beauty. (Ben): Hi, Julie. (Dux ): Ok. We will send you on challenges fit for each God. When you enter your god's domain, an Godtrix will appear on your wrist. (Ben): First challenge? (Dux ): Lava falls. Dux walked Ben over to a climbing wall. (Dux ): Go on then, Benjamin. Meet you at the top. Dux clicks his fingers and appears at the top. The lava starts pouring down on the wall. Ben grabs one foothold, hauls himself up, then jumps sideways onto another foothold to avoid lava. '' (Ben): Woah! (Dux ): Urgh. If you were the son of the Lady of Velocity, you'd be up here. ''Dux clicks his fingers and Ben is teleported up onto the wall. (Dux ): Next, Sky Test. If you are the Son of Ra'ad, fly off this wall and land safely on the ground. (Ben): Um, no thanks. I prefer water. (Dux ): Oh yes, the Water Test. You will be sent underwater for 3 minutes. If you die, well you're obviously not Bivalvan's son. If you live, then you are. (Ben): Bivalvan. I remember that name. (Dux ): If he is your dad, do not speak his name, or his control over water could kill you. Ben dived into a pool. 1 minute passed. No bubbles came up. Most of the campers came to watch. 2 minutes passed. Everyone was there. 3 minutes. A flash of blue light occured in the pool. Ben came up, his clothes not wet. A small blue watch had appeared on his wrist. (Dux ): We obviously know who you are now. A deep voice came from the watch. (Bivalvan's Voice ): I am Bivalvan, Lord of the Sea and Earthquakes. I Give this boy, my son, the Godtrix! (Ben): Thanks dad. *The Godtrix on his wrist flashed* (Dux ): Hail, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Son of the God of the Sea! Ben appreciated the applause, and Julie was smiling at him. She had changed since he last saw her. More... beautiful to Ben than before. (Dux ): Ok, kids. There will be a Capture the Flag game in 20 minutes. Cabins Pandor, Galapagus and Bivalvan against Argit, Verdona and Zennith. After twenty minutes, the teams faced each other, Ben's team in red, and Julie in blue. '' (Dux ): The game will start when Ra'ad throws his lightning bolt. ''Up on Mt Rushmore... '' (Ra'ad ): They're playing Capture The Flag? Time to throw the bolt then. ''Ra'ad creates a shaft of crystallized lightning, then throws it across the sky. Shards of lightning fall off creating lightning as we know it. Back in Camp Plumbers... (Dux ): GO! Ben rushes forward, dodging bottles of perfume thrown by the Verdona kids. An Argit kids steals a golden sword from a Pandor kid. The Pandor kid positions his hands like Spiderman, and small blasts of fire shoot at the Argit kid. The Argit kid sliced the flames in half with his sword. (Ben): Woah, cool sword! The Argit kid starts running towards Ben. Being a son of Argit, the kid's fingernails shot at Ben, morphing into spikes. Ben ran towards a lake, that had powerful light radiating off it. (Bivalvan, to Ben ): Use the Godtrix, my son. Defence is always your friend. Ben activated the Godtrix, scrolling through the holograms. There was only four. Ben settled on an artiguana icon. A faceplate popped up, water circling the rim. Ben slapped it down. The water surged onto Ben, morphing him into Articguana. (Articguana ): Let's try this out. Articguana breathes out ice, freezing the Argit kid in his tracks. Articguana then kicked the ice statue back towards his team. A loud cheer signalled that they had won. (Articguana ): Cool. No - literally. Water surged towards Articguana, detransforming Ben back into default form. (Ben): We won! (Dux ): Well done. Ben, please follow me. There is some- ah, important matters we have to discuss. Ben follows Dux into a misty room. (Dux ): Ben. There is a prophecy apparently concerning you. A promise broken curses the gods. A boy of the eldest must Reach fifteen against all odds A traitor, a lover and the boy shall meet Maybe sending Rushmore to their feet. (Ben): Who's the lover? Who's the traitor? (Dux ): We don't know. That's why you've got to find out. I am sending you and two others on a mission. (Ben): Me? Find out the other people in a prophecy? I don't do that. (Dux ): Seeing that your father is the Sea God, yes. Yes, you do. (Julie): I'll come. (Dux ): Julie! Did you just hear the contents of that prophecy? (Julie): Only when you said 'you and two others' (Ben): Phew. (Julie): Can I come? (Ben): Should I let her? (Dux ): Your prophecy, your choice. (Ben): Ok then. (Julie): Your protector could come as well! (Ben): Ok then. (Rook): Yes? (Ben): Do you want to come on my mission? (Rook): Yes please! Aliens Used *Articguana (by Ben Tennyson, Son of Sea God) God/Goddess Debuts/Seen Debuts Seen *Bivalvan *Ra'ad Son/Daughter of God/Goddess Debuts/Seen Debuts *Son of Argit *Daughters of Verdona *Daughters of Zennith *Daughter of Verdona, Julie Makimoto Seen *Same as above Category:Camp Plumbers - The Son of Bivalvan Category:Episodes